VIVIR JUNTOS, DORMIR JUNTOS
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: Daigo y Amy han comenzado a vivir juntos y eso significa que ambos deben aprender a dormir juntos ¿Qué tal difícil puede ser? El mayordomo ajustó sus gafas y se acercó al chico. ― Eso espero. No quiero que esas manitas se muevan por donde no deban ¿Eh? ― Amenazó. Fic #1 del reto "30 FICS AMY & DAIGO"


**N/A: **Con el fin de crear más fic de Daigo &amp; Amy, una amiga mía (Ilse Superstar) y yo decidimos proponernos un reto, un reto que lleva por nombre "30 FICS AMY &amp; DAIGO" Así que durante un largo tiempo estaremos publicando por aquí, y por las páginas de Facebook (Daigo Kiryu &amp; Amy Yuuzuki / Ryo &amp; Ayuri) (Fanfics Tokusatsu en Español) Mismas páginas a las que me alegraría que les regalaran un like. Ojalá los próximos fics sean de su agrado y no olviden apoyarlos con un like, un comentario o un review; recuerden que esas tres cosas son el aire que los autores respiramos y nos inspiran a ser mejores y escribir más.

**Por el momento, yo iniciaré el reto, ¡Así que a leer!**

**TÍTULO: VIVIR JUNTOS, DORMIR JUNTOS**

**SUMARY: **Daigo y Amy han comenzado a vivir juntos y eso significa que ambos deben aprender a dormir juntos ¿Qué tal difícil puede ser?|| El mayordomo ajustó sus gafas y se acercó al chico. ― Eso espero. No quiero que esas manitas se muevan por donde no deban ¿Eh? ― Amenazó. **Fic #1 del reto "30 FICS AMY &amp; DAIGO"**

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

El tiempo había pasado de manera favorecedora, ahora que estaban comprometidos, Daigo debía dejar de dormir en casas del árbol y mudarse a la mansión Yuuzuki. Gentle estaba asustado y preocupado, pero había prometido no meterse en la vida de la pareja dejando que todo entre ellos fluyera con naturalidad.

Así mismo, Daigo y Amy estaban nerviosos; ya habían dormido juntos antes, pero jamás los dos solos y demasiado juntos en "una sola cama" y debían admitirlo, eso les aterraba.

Pero bueno, debían intentarlo.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Para darles más privacidad, Gentle había salido a realizar un par de mandados. Durante ese tiempo, la pareja se ocupó de instalar las cosas de Daigo en la habitación de ella.

― ¿Eso es todo lo que trajiste, King? ―

El mencionado rascó su cabeza. ― Sí… después de todo no tengo mucho; sólo algunos recuerdos de mis viajes y algo de ropa ―

Ella sonrió tímidamente. ― Oh, es cierto ― Musitó. ― He decidido cambiar las sábanas de la cama por color blanco, porque bueno, las mías eran de color rosa ― Comentó ella cambiando de tema, al momento que señalaba la cama.

Daigo sonrió. ― Es perfecto Amy ― Luego se acercó a dicho objeto y se sentó. ― ¡Vaya, es tan suave! ― Exclamó y la chica rió. ― Lo siento… pero es que no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que dormí en una cama de verdad ― Explicó. ― Bueno, está aquella vez que te ayudé a estudiar pero… yo… este ―

― Jejeje está bien King, entiendo ― Completó ella. Y después también tomó asiento a lado suyo. ― Esta vez será muy diferente… ― Musitó.

Él miraba a la nada con una media sonrisa. ― Lo sé… estoy un poco nervioso ― Admitió. Y después la miró. ― ¿Y tú…? ―

Ella también lo miró. ― Sí… me siento igual ― Musitó bajando su mirada para ocultar un ligero sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas.

Daigo dejó escapar una risita divertida y se puso de pie. Amy lo miró. ― ¿Qué te parece si bajamos y preparamos algo de comer? ―

Amy sonrió y se puso de pie junto a él. ― Me parece muy buena idea King ―

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

― ¿Qué son los tacos? ― Cuestionó Amy ladeando la cabeza mientras sostenía una bolsa con tortillas adentro.

Daigo rió mientras cortaba un poco de carne para freírla. ― Los tacos son una comida mexicana, compuesta de una tortilla de maíz con carne picada adentro ― Explicó.

― Oh, ya ― Dijo conforme abría el empaque de las tortillas. ― Así que... ¿Fuiste a México? ― Cuestionó pasándole las tortillas.

Él asintió. ― Sí, luego de mi viaje a Brasil pasé por México y de ahí me embarqué a las islas de Jamaica ― Relató mientras realizaba la tarea culinaria.

― Debió haber sido muy divertido ― Musitó apoyándose en la barra de la cocina con las mejillas algo infladas.

Daigo sonrió sabiendo perfectamente el gesto que tenía. La miró por sobre su hombro. ― No te preocupes, muy pronto te llevaré para que conozcas esos lugares ―

Los ojos de ella se iluminaron al instante.― ¿De verdad, King? ―

― Jejeje por supuesto, dentro de poco será nuestra boda y si así lo deseas podremos viajar para la luna de miel ― Sugirió, pero esto último en un tono algo seductor.

Ese mismo tono, la chica lo detectó al instante y sonrió con complicidad. ― Bien, ese será el plan entonces ―

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

― ¿Y todo esto? ― Cuestionó King mirando con asombro una maleta con varias cosas.

Amy se acercó y comenzó a sacar las cosas. ― Son regalos… ―

― ¿Regalos? ―

Ella asintió. Y prosiguió. ―Gentle cree que como futuro "Señor de esta casa" debes tener lo mejor de lo mejor para denotarlo ― Explicó mientras le mostraba lo que en la maleta había.

Interesado, Daigo también comenzó a sacar más cosas, encontrándose con algo inusual. ― ¿Ropa interior? ¿Es enserio? ― Cuestionó divertido observando sus nuevos calzoncillos.

Amy ahogó una risa cubriendo su boca y volteándose.

― ¡No te rías! ― Le señaló.

― Lo siento… Jejeje ― Dijo ella mirándolo nuevamente. ―… Pero si eso te da risa deberías ver esto… ―

― Oh, no… ¿Acaso hay más? ―

Nuevamente Amy contuvo su risa y del sofá de a lado tomó una caja decorada con un enorme moño rojo encima. Y se acercó a su novio, para abrir la caja y mostrarle el contenido.

― ¡No es cierto! ― Exclamó él.

― Oh, si ― Aclaró Amy sacando el contenido de la caja. ―… Ropa de pareja ― Concluyó mostrando dos atuendos idénticos que constaban de pantaloncillos ajustados de color negro, una playera de manga larga de color blanca y un chaleco de color café claro con sus respectivos tennis del mismo color que el chaleco.

Daigo rascó torpemente la parte trasera de su cabeza. ― ¿Qué le sucede a Gentle últimamente, Amy? ― Cuestionó.

Ella suspiró. ―No lo sé, creo que se podría decir que de ambos… él es el más ansioso con todo este asunto del compromiso, vivir juntos y la boda ―

― Sí… ― La apoyó. ― ¿Quieres usar esto? ― Cuestionó luego de un poco de silencio.

Ella rió. ― ¡Por supuesto! ―

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

A pesar de que los años habían pasado. La pareja no dejaba su actuar infantil, despreocupado, libre, soñador, ingenuo y juguetón que los caracterizaba.

Ahora mismo se encontraban jugando con un grupito de niños; y es que se les daba tan bien el andar y cuidar de ellos que ambos no podían esperar para tener los suyos y ser una familia completa.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Finalmente el atardecer comenzaba a caer. Después de jugar ambos decidieron volver a casa.

― ¡Daigo-san, Amy-sama! Me alegra que volvieran ― Saludó Gentle.

― ¡Hola Gentle! ― Saludaron ambos.

― La cena está casi lista, así que ¿Por qué no toman una ducha? ― Sugirió.

Y tal mención comenzó a acelerar los corazones de ambos. Con toda la diversión que habían tenido, olvidaban el hecho de que Daigo ya no se tenía que ir… que a partir de este momento ambos compartirían muchas cosas.

Finalmente Daigo, decidió romper el hielo. ― Mmm ¿Por qué no te adelantas tu Amy? Yo me bañaré después ― Sugirió.

Ella lo miró un tanto aliviada. ― Está bien King, no tardo ― Con esto, la chica subió velozmente las escaleras encaminándose a su habitación.

― Están nerviosos ¿Eh? ― Cuestionó Gentle algo picarón, ya cuando Amy no los veía.

Daigo se dejó caer en el sofá y dio un sonoroso suspiro. ― No tienes ni idea… ―

Gentle resopló y se acercó al joven. ― Descuide… todo saldrá bien ―

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ―

― ¡Por favor! Ustedes dos antes de ser lo que son, fueron mejores amigos; es un gran cambio pero deja que todo sea así… ―

― ¿Qué todo sea así…? ―

― Natural… sólo actúen con naturalidad ―

Daigo lo meditó un momento. ― Con naturalidad… ¿Eh? Suena sencillo ― Murmuró.

Para ese momento el mayordomo se encontraba perdido en el momento. Ahora bailaba mientras movían sus manos y cerraba sus ojos, como si estuviera en uno de sus viajes de recuerdos de antaño. King comenzaba a asustarse.

―… Sólo déjese llevar… ― Canturreó. Una sonrisa de comprensión apareció en el rostro de Daigo. ― ¡Pero no demasiado! ― Advirtió el mayordomo de manera seria mientras señalaba al joven frente suyo.

De inmediato la sonrisa boba desapareció del rostro de Daigo cambiando por una de miedo, y alzando sus manos en señal de redención habló. ― Ok… eso lo entendí Gentle ―

El mayordomo ajustó sus gafas y se acercó al chico. ― Eso espero. No quiero que esas manitas se muevan por donde no deban ¿Eh? ― Amenazó.

Esa frase hizo sonrojar a King. El chico era despistado, pero no taaan despistado como para no darse cuenta de la charla que le quería dar el mayordomo.

Sí esa era su actitud la primera vez que ambos dormirían juntos, no quería ni imaginarse la terrible y vergonzosa charla antes de la noche de bodas.

― Está bien Gentle, no es necesario que te pongas así, y no te preocupes yo mantendré mi palabra que no haremos nada malo ― Prometió alzando una de sus palmas.

― Me alegra que tome esa decisión joven Daigo, porque si no… ―

― ¡Oh! Creo que Amy ya salió, Jejeje nos vemos en unos minutos ― Excusó el chico de forma atropellada al correr hacia las escaleras.

Gentle sólo suspiró y negó.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

La cena había transcurrido de manera tranquila para el trío. Se divirtieron charlando un rato sobre trivialidades. Finalmente Gentle se quedó en la planta baja para terminar de recoger, mientras la pareja subió para por fin ir a dormir.

Amy había pasado por una manta extra al enorme armario de la mansión. Con la manta en manos la chica regresó a su habitación y abrió la puerta. ― ¡Oh, Por Dios! ¡Lo siento, lo siento King! ― Exclamó la chica de manera frenética y sonrojada, cerrando nuevamente la puerta, pues se había llevado una grata sorpresa al ver al chico sin camisa. Bueno ya lo había visto una vez así pero… ¡Ni siquiera ella entendía porque la situación era más diferente ahora!

Daigo por su parte estaba un poco sonrojado. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír. ― Está bien Amy, puedes pasar ― Indicó él, terminando de doblar su ropa. Pero quedándose sin camisa, sólo con un short de color rojo.

Ella entró. ― Lo siento King, debí tocar antes ―

― Jejeje ¿De qué te preocupas? No tengo nada que no hayas visto ya ― Comentó de manera tranquila como si aquello fuera lo más común del mundo.

― ¡King! ¿Pero qué…? ―

― Jajaja ¿No me digas que olvidaste cuando cambiaron nuestros cuerpos? ―

Al instante ella se abrazó así misma cubriendo su pecho. Y sonrojándose violentamente. ― ¡Oye! ¡Qué pervertido eres! ―

Él soltó una sonora carcajada. ― No lo soy, tú eres quien lo ve así ― La molestó.

Ella infló sus mejillas con notorio enfado. ― Por eso me alegro de haberte amarrado en Spirit Base ese día ― Murmuró para sí. ― ¡Eres un mañoso Daigo Kiryu! ― Le señaló.

Él alzó sus manos en señal de rendición. ― Está bien Amy, ya no te enfades ―

Ella rodó los ojos. ― Bien ― Musitó y luego ingresó al baño para cambiarse de ropa.

Un par de minutos después Amy salió vestida con un camisón hasta las rodillas de color rosa pastel y con su cabello amarrado a un nudo algo desordenado.

― King, ¿Qué haces? ― Cuestionó al ver a su novio con su cabeza asomándose por la ventana.

El chico escupió y se volvió a su novia. ― Nada Amy, sólo cepillaba mis dientes ― Respondió colocando su cepillo en el marco de la ventana y limpiaba los restos de pasta de su boca con la mano.

Amy golpeó su frente. ― King… ¿Y por qué no usaste el lavabo del baño? Eso es asqueroso ―

El bajó la mirada tímidamente. ― Lo siento Amy, no me acostumbro a ese estilo ―

Amy sonrió y se acercó a él. ― Está bien King, para eso es el compromiso, para vivir juntos y aprender las mañas del otro ―

― Eso tiene sentido ―

― Jejeje sí, vaya que lo tiene ―

Luego de esto, ambos se acomodaron en un lado de la cama y se metieron a la misma.

Al instante, ambos sintieron sus hombros chocar.

― _¡Vaya! No recordaba que mi cama fuera tan pequeña_ ― Pensaba Amy, mientras Daigo y ella mantenían su vista fija en el techo. Tragó duro. ― Mmm buenas noches King ―

― Descansa Amy ―

Con esto, ambos apagaron las luces de sus costados, volviéndose todo oscuridad total. Sólo podían divisarse el brillo de los ojos de la pareja.

¿Cómo serían capaces de dormir?

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

1:30 A.M.

Amy tenía sus piernas encima de las de Daigo. Y su cabeza caía ligeramente del borde de la cama.

2:00 A.M.

Daigo tenía su brazo en la cara de Amy, y ésta sin querer mordió uno de sus dedos.

2:45 A.M.

Daigo había comenzado a roncar y Amy se incorporó adormilada, al momento que le plantaba unos golpecitos con la almohada para que dejara de hacerlo.

3:00 A.M.

Tras quince minutos de intentarlo, Amy se rindió y tapó la nariz de su novio para que este se ahogara y dejara de roncar, no tardo mucho cuando surtió efecto.

3:40 A.M.

Amy se encontraba soñando quien sabe qué, el punto fue que Daigo terminó recibiendo una dura patada en las "joyas de la familia".

4:15 A.M.

Algo de frío comenzó a entrar por la ventana. Por lo que Daigo ligeramente comenzó a jalar la manta para sí, dejando descubierta a Amy.

4:35 A.M.

Con mucho frío Amy retiró la manta del cuerpo de Daigo y se cubrió ella. A los pocos minutos, el chico intentó arrebatarle la sábana, pero Amy termino siendo más fuerte e hizo que éste rodara y cayera al suelo.

"¡Ve por ellos Gabutyra!"

Fue lo que musitó antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

6:00 A.M.

Quién sabe cómo o por qué Daigo estaba nuevamente en la cama junto a Amy. Y no sólo eso, ambos compartían la manta y se abrazaban entre sí para darse calor. Así como una sonrisa se encontraba marcada en los labios de ambos.

Como buen madrugador e inspector, Gentle ingresó cuidadosamente a la habitación de la pareja. Una sonrisa de ternura adornaba su cara, al verlos dormir tan plácidamente.

Soltó una risita. ― Y decían que sería difícil… Aww la juventud de hoy ― Suspiró con ensoñación, cerró la puerta tras sí y los dejó descansar un poco más.

Después de todo, este era el comienzo de muchas más noches y días juntos.

**FIN**

**N/A:** ¿Qué tal? En lo personal me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. Ojalá ustedes piensen lo mismo al leerlo. No olviden que estarán llegando más fics de esta pareja. Así que espero estén siguiendo esta y las futuras historias.

¡Saludos!

**GEMITHA0208**


End file.
